I Heard Him, and He Was at it Again
by soccer9678
Summary: James and Lily have to go to the hospital wing together, when James says something that makes someone lose a bet. i suck at summaries, you'll love it. oneshot please rr


Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, ha ha its funny thinking about it.   
**Enjoy!**  
"Why don't you just say yes?" Olivia asked. If Lily heard that question one more time she would commit suicide. She was so sick of

hearing the same question over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over (you get the point) again. "Just give him one

chance, he might surprise you." Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"That is exactly what I mean when I say this school is desperate!" Lily exclaimed. "All of the girls look for the good-looking guys. If I were to go out

with that freak, you can call me desperate. When I went to my old muggle school, all of the boys eventually gave up when girls rejected them; but

James Potter is from another planet. This week I've gotten fifty two invitations to Hogsmeade. Just this week okay?" Olivia whistled. "I just don't

know how I'm going to survive the rest of this year." Lily stared up at the ceiling. 

"Remind me Lily, why we are sitting in a little dormitory on a Saturday night?" Olivia asked.

"Excuse me, but this school isn't exactly 'life of the party'! Besides I have Charms homework to finish." 

Lily picked up Olivia's cat, Ginger and started to scratch her behind her ears. Apparently, Lily scratched too hard and Ginger bit her really hard.

Ginger let himself go and jumped out of Lily's arms onto his favorite spot in the room. Blood oozed out of her finger. Lily picked up a tissue and

covered her cut. Blood started seeping through the tissue. 

"Sorry Lily. Bad Ginger!" Olivia said. 

"It's okay; I'm going to go get a band- aid." Lily walked down the steps when she saw Remus, Sirius, Peter, and to her dismay James. 

"Hey Evans. Where are you going in such a rush?" James asked as he walked towards her. 

"Go away you filthy toe rag!" Lily tried to get out of the common room as soon as possible. He spotted her cut. 

"Ouch, it looks like you're bleeding; should I escort you to Madame Pomfrey?" James asked. 

"No Potter, your presence during the day is enough to bring up my breakfast; your company is not needed; especially because I have just had

dinner." Lily knew she was being harsh, but it was the only way to get him to go away. 

"I'll come anyway. Just in case you get lost. Or you can help me, because I am getting lost in your eyes." James looked at her. 

_Corny, but sweet. _She thought In the corner of her mouth she smiled. He decided to follow her. They were waiting for the rotating staircase. 

"Yeah, cut the crap." Lily answered. 

"So Evans, will you accompany me in Hogsmeade this weekend?" James asked. _Fifty three invitations. _Lily thought to herself. 

"No." 

"Please?" _Fifty four._

"No." 

"Pretty please?" _Fifty five._

"No." 

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" _Fifty six._ Professor McGonagall passed by. 

"No. Good evening, professor." Lily said to McGonagall. 

"Please?" _Fifty seven.  
_

"No." 

"No." Lily. said twice knowing that he would be asking another fifty other times tonight. 

"Miss Evans, how did you get that cut? It looks deep." Professor McGonagall asked. It didn't look so deep to Lily. 

"Long story." She answered  
"I'll come with you to the hospital wing. Good evening Mr. Potter." James waved. "Potter, don't forget your detention you have on Friday night

with Mr. Black. You are filing letters for Professor Slughorn. Five to nine- thirty." 

Lily coughed. 

They reached the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey put hydrogen peroxide on the cut, and cleaned it up in a heartbeat. 

McGonagall took out a piece of parchment and wrote a short note. She folded it, and stuck it in her robe. 

"Excuse me Lily, I have an important meeting to attend right now, will you do me a favor; send this letter to Professor Slughorn for me and

tell him that there are no exceptions." She gave Lily the little note that she stuck in her robe earlier. 

"Sure professor." Lily and James silently walked to Slughorn's office. There was an awkward silence the whole way there. When they got there

James broke the silence. 

"Let's read it." James raised his eyebrows furiously. 

"That's just cruel." Lily responded. 

"Nobody said we can't." James said. 

She shook her head. "Come on, don't be such a kill joy." She shook her head. James started tickling her. The letter fell out of her hands and

slowly landed on the marble floor. James picked it up. He read it out loud 

Professor- 

You said the boy would quit by yesterday. I escorted them to the hospital wing and this week there has been a total of fifty- seven. I am expecting

four Galleons, fifty six Sickles, and three Knuts on my desk tomorrow. Maybe we should bet on their marriage. 

Signed, 

Minerva McGonagall. 

**I hope you understood the end. I could imagine McGonagall gambling at casinos, (private joke.) I loved it. Anyway… please please please! review.**


End file.
